


A Quiet Moment

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Adaarable Drabbles [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apologies for the Absence of Another Chapter, Babies, Daddy!Rylen, F/M, First Baby, Newborn Fluff, The fluffiest fluff, story spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rylen has a moment to come to terms with the new changes in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

“She’s so… _tiny_ ,” Rylen murmured softy, gazing down in wonder at the little of bundle blankets in his arms. The weight of her still didn’t feel quite real to him. One minute he had been nothing more than himself–a captain, a templar, another soldier–and then…suddenly he was  _more_. It…didn’t make any sense to him.

“Surprised?” came Keram’s tumbling, tired laugh from beside him. She reached forward and caressed their daughter’s fat cheek with one finger. The differences in their sizes amused Rylen to no end. Hell, she could squish the wee lass all too easily. He knew better though. Those touches could be forceful enough to knock the wind out of him or they could be feather-light enough to make him sigh. Watching his Qunari’s care now with their new, pink, wrinkled babe made his chest pleasantly warm and tingly.

“Well…have you  _seen_  her mother?”

Keram chuckled. “No. Tell me.”

“She’s a  _massive_  brute if a woman. Just a hulking  _giant_ –”

“ _Ry_ ,” Keram growled, poking him hard in the side. All he could do was laugh breathlessly. He couldn’t even tear his gaze away from his babe to make sure Keram wasn’t offended and about to rip his spleen out.  _She’d live,_  he told himself. He, only the other hand, must have ascended to the Maker’s side.

For good on six fucking agonizing hours he had been unable to comprehend much through his deep-rooted and probably asinine fears. He may have tried to brush it all off in front of Keram, but he had been  _terrified_. For her, for their child, for the daunting realization that he was now responsible for another person’s life–their  _whole_  life, not just a soldier on the field who looked to him to bring him home–an actual, living, breathing, crying, mewling, flailing, defenseless, sweet-smelling, beautiful baby girl,  _his_  baby girl… A father?  _Him?_  The wretch that couldn’t hold his fucking Order together? The one that baked in his armor in the ass-end of Orlais and had naught to contribute to anything but his stupid sardonic remarks?  _That man_  was going to be a father? He thought there had to have been a damn mistake somewhere. Even as he watched Keram’s belly swell, he never fully believed it. Though the second the tiny lass was laid in his waiting arms, the constant fear had been…lessened. Somewhat. He  _was_  a father now, there was no fucking denying it any longer, and as he looked into the scrunched pink-grey face, he vowed to be the  _best damn one_  in the world.

He…should  _probably_  start by quitting his swearing.

His woman’s arms snaked around his waist and she pulled the two of them towards her easily.

“Shouldn’t you be  _resting_?” Rylen chuckled under his breath.

“As if moving you around is hard,” Keram rumbled. “I just gave birth to her, and _you’re_  hogging my baby!”

“Hey. That’s my right. I made this too, you know.” Rylen settled comfortably against Keram, turning his face to press a brief kiss to her shoulder.

They fell into blissful silence, their babe in Rylen’s arms and Keram’s arms snugly around Rylen, her lips to his temple, nosing against his hair.

“I’m so relieved,” he murmured contentedly after a time.

“Did you  _finally_  realize that we will be fine together, kadan?”

“No,” he replied seriously. “I’m still  _scared shitless_. I’m just relieved that my babe didn’t get cursed with my  _nose_.”

 


End file.
